Love will over come the pain
by lordlight
Summary: Kaoru and Kenshin love each other, but have never told one another. Can Kenshin control the Bottousai within him, or will he lose everything? Will love heal all wounds? please R&R my first fanfic. rated R for pineapple and limon in ch 3 only.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I don't own the people or rurouni kenshin. Sorry. I want them, but I will just have to dream. O well... I hope you like it so far. I have it finished but I want to see if anyone likes it so I can continue or not.  
  
"Kenshin where are you?" Kaoru's voice rang through the dojo while she searched for her rurouni. "Kenshin where are, O' there you are Kenshin."  
  
Kenshin was sitting in the shade of one of the large trees at the back of the dojo. Today was an especially hot day and where ever you looked in Tokyo people were taking refuge from the summer heat.  
  
Kaoru placed her hand on Kenshin's shoulder. "Kenshin, it's time for lunch." Kenshin looked up and smiled at her, "you should hurry before Sano and Yahiko eat it all. They always complain about how bad my food is, but they always eat more then anyone else." Kaoru noticed that Kenshin wasn't listing and was staring off into space. Something appeared to be on his mind lately, but every time I asked what was wrong he would say "I'm fine that I am." How could I possibly resist that innocent smile and those beautiful eyes. Those eyes that could always say more then any words.  
  
"Kaoru are you coming?" Kenshin said with at big smile. Kaoru had gotten lost in her thoughts again...  
  
"O, yes, sorry." Kaoru sprinted over to Kenshin's side and reached out to hold his hand. 'We've grown a lot closer over the years,' Kaoru thought to herself, 'but no how close we get he still seems to hide part of himself. I know I could help him if he would just let me.'  
  
As they entered the dinning room Sano and Yahiko were already fighting over the food. Through the whole meal they threw insults back, fourth like 'Baka', and 'little'. Yahiko would scream, "I'm not little!!! At least I'm not a baka like you Sano." Sano would reply, "Ok, little Yahiko."  
  
When lunch was finally over Sano and Yahiko quickly got out of the room so they wouldn't get stuck with clean up duty.  
  
"Those lazy freeloaders! They never do anything to help me!" Kaoru yelled as she cleared the dishes.  
  
"Don't worry Miss. Kaoru. I'll help you, that I will." Kenshin picked up the rest of the dirty dishes and walked into the kitchen with Kaoru.  
  
"Thank you Kenshin." Kaoru said, but then thought to herself, 'I've been so lucky to have him around the dojo. He is always helpful and so nice to me. I once thought that he never even noticed me, but now he not only notices me, but also likes me. I've daydreamed about him liking me for so long, but now that it has finally happened, I'm afraid that I will wake up. Maybe someday I can be his wif...Baka! I shouldn't be thinking about that right now. But look at him. So gentle, kind, and sweet. If I haven't seen him as the Bottousai, I would of never thought he could be anything other then the wonderful person beside me.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, I've finished drying the dishes, that I have. If you don't mind, I think I will go on a walk now. That I will." With a smile Kenshin strolled out the door to wonder.  
  
With a low groan Kaoru closed her eyes and placed her hand on her neck. 'A hot bath would feel so good right now. I think that is just what I need right now.' After several minuets of waiting for the water to warm it was just right. Kaoru placed her hand in the water and a smile came to her face. 'That feels so good.' She slipped off her kimono and slid into the inviting bath. A sigh escaped her lips. With a tug, her ribbon came out and her hair came flowing down. She let the water engulf her. When she came back up she ran her fingers through her now wet hair. Now resting her head ageist the bath side, she closed her eyes and let her mind wonder.  
  
"O, Kenshin. Sweet Kenshin. I'm not a little girl. In just two more weeks I'll be nineteen. I want to wake up in your arms one day. I want to be yours. I love you. What do I have to do for you to love me?" A tear formed at her eye, her hands quickly came up to stop the rest of them. "Kenshin..."  
  
AN: What do you think? R&R I will post more after I get a review. Thank you. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ 


	2. The wake of the storm

Kenshin looked over the tranquil river, lowered his head and let out a small sigh. "Oro, I want to tell Miss. Kaoru how I feel, that I do, but I don't deserve her, that I don't. I care for her and want to be closer with her, but I might hurt her. I won't let that happen, that I won't." ...Sigh... I can feel my control over the Bottousai slipping away. Soon I might have to leave the dojo to protect everyone from me." Kenshin closed his eyes and tried to enjoy the warm afternoon breeze. His long red hair whipped in the wind as his face took in the warm rays of light.  
  
"Hey Kenshin! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the dojo with the Missy?" Sano said as he placed his hand on Kenshin's shoulder. "You know she's really looking forward to spending her birthday with you, ya know." Then that cocky smirk came across Sano's face. "Well, sense you're out what ya say about getting some sake with me?"  
  
"No, thank you Sano. I think I will walk back to the dojo soon, that I will." The sun was down by the time Kenshin made it back to the dojo. "I better be quite so I don't wake anyone, that I should."  
  
As Kenshin entered his room he placed his reverse-blade sword near the door and looked over at his bed. 'Kaoru must of made my bed. I was in so much of a rush that I forgot to make it. I should do something nice for Miss Kaoru, that I should.  
  
Kenshin took of his top. Countless scars covered his body. His most recent ones from Shishio were visible in the flickering candlelight.  
  
Kenshin walked over to the to the candle and blew it out. With only the light from the moon to guide him he now made his way to the bed. Wrapping the warm covers around him, he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. 


	3. The Storm

"Bottousai.... Bottousai...You can never escape me Bottousai. Ha ha ha ha... I'm waiting for you. Me and everyone you've killed just can't wait till you join us in hell!"  
  
"Kenshin. Wake up. Kenshin. You're having a nightmare. Kenshin!" Kaoru shook him to try and wake him up. "WAKE UP KENSHIN!"  
  
Kenshin shot up at lighting speed; his eyes had a fearsome amber glow. Kaoru stumbled backwards only to be stopped by the wall. Kenshin rose to his feet and started his way towards her. The amber hue of his eyes growing darker with every step.  
  
These weren't the eyes of her beloved Kenshin, but of the feared Hittrokery Bottousai. Finally the Bottousai was face to face with Kaoru. She closed her eyes to stop the tears that were starting to form. Only to reopen then to find that the Bottousai's lips were firmly pressed ageist hers. Kaoru struggled to get away, but was trapped. Before she was able to escape the kiss she felt the Bottousai's hand starting to explore her body. His hand slid down from her neck to fondle her now hard nipples, his hand then felt her stomach, but still continued lower.  
  
Kaoru's eyes grew wide as his hand reached her wet lips between her legs. As his finger started to slide into her she tried to scream. His lips hushed her cries. Kaoru broke the kiss and before she realized it her hand was flying through the air and landed on the cross shaped scar on his face.  
  
Kenshin stepped backwards. By the time his eyes met hers they were a deep purple and full of tears. His lips started to quiver. "I'm sorry Miss. Kaoru, but I must go now. I can't control the Bottousai anymore. I never wanted to hurt you." With that Kenshin ran out the door without grabbing any of his things.  
  
Kaoru stood there for several minuets stunned. Then she fell to the ground sobbing. She felt so helpless. "What should I do? Why me? Why?!" She continued to cry through the night, till she sub came to exhausting and fell asleep. Though while she slept you could hear her say "Kenshin..." between her sobs.  
  
AN- Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I will add more for you. Thank you gaby (hyatt and L'Anada for the reviews. ( 


	4. Kaoru's Search

Kaoru woke up with her face in Kenshin's pink shirt. "Kenshin. I must find my Kenshin!" Kaoru tried to stand, but felt her legs give out from beneath her. Kaoru tried to stand again. Her legs felt wobbly at first, but with every step she grew stronger. 'That wasn't the Kenshin that I love last night, but the Bottousai. I won't let Kenshin go that easily. He left me once before, I won't let that happen again. I can't let him go, not until I tell him how I feel.' She slipped on Kenshin's top on and grabbed his sword tucked it in her slash and tan out the door to search for Kenshin. 'I will bring you back Kenshin. I don't care how long it takes or how far I must go I will find you. My love for you is too strong just to let go like that!' ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* AN- sorry so short. I PROMISS to write more ASAP. I hope you like it and the next chapter will be a lot longer and will contain a lot of action and some Bottousai fighting action. ^ ^ 


	5. The Bottousai returns

Kenshin's eyes and lungs felt as if the flames of hell burned within him. Kenshin hadn't stopped running since he left the dojo. 'I can never face Miss. Kaoru again after last night. Never.' As Kenshin ran through the woods the trees, bushes, and nature its self were lashing out at him. Punishing him for his sins. Cuts were appearing all over his bare chest. Though no pain he felt could compare to the pain in his heart.  
  
His body was reaching its limits. The fatigue was becoming too much for him. Seeing an inviting grassy area Kenshin decided to rest his weary body. He collapsed on the grass trying to catch his breath. Time started to fade away as he stared at the sky with his watery eyes. His hand went to his scar on his face and he was reminded of how he always hurts those he cares for. His pain and sorrow went beyond any words.  
  
"Look at what we got here boys."  
  
Kenshin quickly got to his feet only to see that he was surrouned by bandits. He reached for his sword, but realized it was at the dojo. This wasn't going to be easy. "What do you want?"  
  
"These are our woods now. Anyone crossing through here has to pay a toll. So hand over all your money or else." The bandit held out his hand and half grined.  
  
"I have no money, that I don't. I'm just a wonderer."  
  
"In that case...Kill him!"  
  
One of the bandits charged at his, but Kenshin moved just in time to avoid the sword that was intended to pierce his heart. A side step to the left saved him from another attack. A third swordsman lunged at him, but Kenshin fled to the air. He landed clear of the bandits and unharmed.  
  
"His head is mine!" The leader of the bandits stepped towards Kenshin while unsheathing his sword. "My name is Kyoji, Messenger of Death. Your fate is sealed."  
  
He charged at Kenshin with the heart of a demon. Kenshin avoided the first couple of attacks with ease, but he couldn't keep this up. He had already pushed his body past its limits. Now it was only a matter of time before it gave out.  
  
The bandit trusted his sword again, Kenshin sidestepped to avoid the attack. Kenshin managed to get away from another attack, but stumbled over an unseen rock in the grass. Kyoji saw his chance. Kyoji's sword plunged deep into the soft flesh of Kenshin's left shoulder.  
  
Kenshin fell down on one knew, his right hand over his wound.  
  
"Stay down there with your head hung in shame. You are pathetic. Do you have any last words before I end your life?" Kyoji sadistic grin grew wider as he raised his sword.  
  
"I'm not the one who is going to die today."  
  
Kyoji looked at Kenshin to see that his eyes had changed. They were no longer purple, but deep amber. Kyoji brought his sword down to end Kenshin's life, but Kenshin seemed to vanish.  
  
"I can't wait to kill you and everyone here. It has been to long since the Bottousai has been able to kill freely." The Bottousai began to laugh.  
  
Kyoji swung his sword to hit the Bottousai that was standing behind him, but only hit air. The Bottousai now stood in front of Kyoji with a look of pleasure on his face. Kyoji raised his sword and charged at the Bottousai, but before he could reach him the Bottousai used his god like speed to appear several inches in front of him.  
  
With on fluid motion the Bottousai knocked Kyoji's sword away and now held him in the air by his neck. Kyoji's look of fear grew as the Bottousai's grip grew tighter. Kyoji knew he was about to die, his life was slipping away. Then the Bottousai suddenly let Kyoji lose as he stumbled backwards. His hand went to his neck and pulled out a dart. His vision blurred and his body went numb. Finally the Bottousai blacked out, the dart saved Kyoji's and everyone else's lives.  
  
"Take him back to the camp. I have something special in mind for him!" Kyoji and the other bandits grabbed Kenshin and their things and started off to the camp....  
  
AN- So, what do you think? Getting good, I hope you like it there will be more to come promises. Please review. ( 


	6. Kaoru's Pain and Hope

Kaoru only had her heart to guide her to Kenshin. "Normally when Kenshin is upset he is either at the bridge over looking the river, but he isn't here." Kaoru then noticed that people were staring at her. In her search she forgot what she was wearing.  
  
Kaoru was wearing Kenshin's top over her white komodo with Kenshin's sword at her side. If it weren't for her black hair and blue eyes she would look like Kenshin's twin.  
  
'I remember one time when he was upset I saw him sneaking off to the woods. I guess that is all I have to go on.' Kaoru looked up at the clouds and in a low voice, "Kenshin I won't give up on you. Never." With a deep breath Kaoru started running to the woods as fast as her feet could carry her.  
  
"Excuse me young samurai," An elderly lady approached Kaoru. "but you should know that bandits have taken over these woods and many travelers have disappeared while wondering through here."  
  
Kaoru's heart skipped a beat. "Did you know if anyone saw a half dressed, red haired samurai running through here last night?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter of a fact I did see him as I was warming up my bath. He seemed to be in quite a hurry. Was he a friend of yours?"  
  
Kaoru didn't ever wait to hear anything else the women said because she was already running into the woods.  
  
"Please be ok Kenshin. Please!" Kaoru was looking to both sides of the road hoping to see him there. To see him and tell her that everything is ok and to come back to her to the dojo. Then Kaoru came to an abrupt stop and her blood froze. Kaoru walked over to the walked over to the grassy area and her face became as white as white as a ghost, her hands trembled. There was blood on the grass and signs of a fight. She bent down and examined the area. The blood was cold and there was so much of it. With her unshakeable resolve she pulled herself together and followed the trail of blood with hope that Kenshin was still alive. "Kenshin I'm coming to save you. Just hold on a bit longer."  
  
AN- the next chapter is violent and bloody. I will post it ASAP. I hope that you liked this one. 


	7. Tortured Love

I'm sorry for not updating in so long. Well here is more of it and it is longer too. (  
  
Wussh...Crack... Wussh.... Crack...  
  
Kenshin gritted his teeth as the whip struck him again. His hands and feet were bound to post with leather straps. The whip struck him once more and another line of blood trickled down his back...crack... the pain was beyond words, but he wouldn't scream. He would never give them that satisfaction. Crack! Kenshin clinched his fist so tight that his nails started to dig into his skin.  
  
"That's enough for now. We don't want to kill our guest on the first day. That would be rude of us." Kyoji took the whip from his lackey and tossed it over to his chair. "I hope that you enjoy your stay Bottousai." Kyoji walked around to look into the Bottousai's eyes. "It's such a pleasure to have you here." Kyoji slapped him across the face and walked off laughing.  
  
"My sins have finally caught up with me. I guess this is what I deserve after all the pain and suffering I have given to others." Kenshin looked up at the full moon and beautiful stars. His eyes were violet surrounded by a gold trim. "Miss. Kaoru, I hope that you are ok. I regret what the Bottousai did to you. I do want you. To have you by my side, so share my life and sole with, to love you, but I felt like I never deserved someone as wonderful as you." Kenshin took a deep breath and sighed. "Kaoru, only if you knew who much I care for you, then I could die without regret." Kenshin put his head down and closed his eyes.  
  
He was still able to find comfort in his favorite memory. When he closed his eyes he saw Kaoru sleeping on her futon. He found himself in her room more and more when he couldn't sleep. The sight of her clamed him and soothed his soul. He would run his fingers through her long black hair. Then one night Kenshin's name escaped her lips and his heart skipped a beat. Then he would place his hand on her face, kiss her on the forehead, and disappear before she woke. He found it easy to whisper, "I love you..." while she slept, but could never bring himself to say it while she was awake. "The fearless Bottousai afraid to say three little words. I wonder what Hiko would say if he knew?"  
Kenshin cringed at the thought. "Maybe it is best that I don't think of that. I'm in enough pain as it is."  
  
AN: sry that I didn't add it sooner. It is my Sr year and I'm busy. I will add more soon ok. Ty for your reviews. 


	8. The Start of the End

Kaoru followed the trail of blood even after the sun faded away, to the now full moon. Her fear reached new heights as she could now see campfires off in the distance.  
  
She crept to the edge of the camp where the flickering light gave into the shadows. She looked franticly for Kenshin, but she wasn't prepared for what she saw. Kenshin hands and feet were bound to post; his body limp. Blood and bruises were all over his body, his red hair now brown from mud and dirt. She could see that he was dieing. A wave of emotion over came her. Anger, fear, self-doubt, but she knew that she could not leave him there like this. Kaoru placed her hand on the hilt of Kenshin's sword. "He saved my life many times with this sword, and I will do the same for him."  
  
She hid in the shadows while she made her way towards Kenshin. Her heart pulsed with every step closer she came to him. Bandits were everywhere and one wrong move could cost her everything. After what felt like an eternity she was there beside him. She quickly cut away his restraints and he fell into Kaoru's waiting arms. "Just hold on Kenshin. You will be ok, I promise." Freedom was so close, but then it happened.  
  
"Hey you, stop right there!"  
  
Kaoru's heart skipped a beat; she turned to see a drunken bandit wilding a small dagger.  
  
"Where does a pretty lady like you think she's going? You should stick around and have some fun with a real man, not that sissy there." The bandit started his way towards Kaoru, but he had attracted the attention of the other bandits. Now the whole camp knew she was there.  
  
Kaoru wasn't sure of what to do. Looking around for an answer she saw Kenshin's face. She couldn't let anything happen to him and she was going to protect him no matter that the cost.  
  
She placed Kenshin ageist a near by log and kissed him on the forehead, one last time. Then she turned towards the bandits; nothing was going to stop her now.  
  
She unsheathed her sword and pointed it at the group. "I am Kamiya Kaoru, assistant master of the Kamiya Kashime Style of Swordsmanship. I am here to save the one I love and I will not let anything stop me!" She brought her sword up above her head and charged at the bandits. She didn't know if she would live or die, the only thing that mattered to her was that she did what was right.  
  
Kenshin opened his eyes to see the one person that he would do anything for risking her life for him.  
  
Kaoru slashed the first bandit knocking him backwards and quickly brought the sword around to hit another one across the face. She moved backwards just in time to keep her head on her shoulders. Another sword came at her and she parleyed the attack and countered with the hilt of the sword to his groin. She wasn't going to die without a fight.  
  
Now three men stood in front of her and one on each side. Kaoru was starting to get nervous. The man on her left lunged at her, and with one swing of her sword she hit him under his chin and brought the sword over her head to hit the other bandit just above the eye. They both collapsed to the ground. Kaoru took a few steps back and then darted towards the three men in front of her.  
  
"Kashime Secret Technique Kadoito Ai!" Her sword was a blur as she struck them repeatedly. All three fell to the ground, eyes glazed over. Sweat dripped down her face and her breathing was heavy.  
  
Kaoru heard a distance sound growing closer, but she couldn't make it out. Then she realized it was clapping. Who would be clapping at a time like this? The sound seemed to be coming from everywhere. Kaoru brought her sword up, ready to defend herself and Kenshin.  
  
"I'm impressed. Your pretty good for a girl." Kyoji stepped out from the shadows, sword in hand. "I'm Kyoji. The person whom defeated the legendary Bottousai." A sadistic smile came t his face.  
  
Kaoru knew that this was going to be a tough fight, but she would not give up. She was going to see this through till the very end.  
  
"Maybe if your lucky," Kyoji brought up his sword, "I will make you one of my slaves." Kyoji charged. 


	9. And in the End

"Never!" Kaoru brought up the reverse blade just in time to block the first attack. Kyoji was relentless in his assault, determined to kill Kaoru.  
  
"How can you have any hope of defeating me? I am the one who defeated the Man Slayer. I am the best!" Kyoji lunged at Kaoru. She tried to move out of the way, but his sword plunged deep into her shoulder. Her scream tore at Kenshin's heart. He wanted to help her, but his body wouldn't move. All he could do was pray that she win.  
  
"How does it feel? To know that you're going to die soon." Kyoji walked around Kaoru like a wolf around a wounded animal. He clearly enjoyed what he was doing and was going to saver every moment of it.  
  
"I'M NOT GOING TO DIE! HITEN MITSURUGI, RYU KAN SEN!" Kaoru lunged towards Kyoji with lighting speed.  
  
"HOW DO YO....." Kyoji found himself clasping for air. Her sword found its way to his ribs. "How?"  
  
"This fight is over." Kaoru sheathed her sword and started to walk towards Kenshin. "I won and all I want to do is leave this place with Kenshin.  
  
"You will never leave here alive. Never!" Kyoji attacked Kaoru while she had her back turned.  
  
"KAORU!" Kenshin yelled as Kyoji sliced into her.  
  
"Kenshin..." Kaoru hit the ground hard. The gash was from shoulder to shoulder and bleeding badly. The reverse blade sword rolled in the dirt before it stopped at Kenshin's feet.  
  
"Pathetic all of you. No one can ever defeat me, the new Battousai Kyoji."  
  
"KUZU RYU SEN!" Kyoji feel to the ground with fresh wounds covering him. The attack was so quick he didn't even have a chance to block.  
  
"I stopped you once before Battousai and I can do it again!" Kyoji slowly got to his feet and pointed his sword at him.  
  
"I am not the Battousai anymore, nor Kenshin. My name is Shinta." Shinta placed his sword between him and Kyoji.  
  
"I don't care who you are anymore, just that you die!" Kyoji charged at Shinta with a rage never seen before. Death was the only thing that mattered to him. Kyoji brought his sword down only to have Shinta block the attack.  
  
"My turn. Dou Ryu Sen." Kyoji tried to move out of the way of the attack, but wasn't quick enough. Kyoji was knocked back several feet rocks were embedded into his skin all over his body. "If you get up one more time I will take your life away. So it would be wise to just stay down."  
  
Shinta walked over to Kaoru and lifted her up into his arms. "Thank you. Ken..."  
  
"Shhh... Save your strength Kaoru you will need it." Shinta walked for several hours before his vision began to blur and his body became weak and weary. Each step became more and more painful, but he had to get Kaoru to a doctor.  
  
Shinta opened his eyes to see Sano and Miss. Megumi above him. "Kaoru is she ok?"  
  
"Yes she is fine thanks to you. She is already up and about, but you have been asleep for almost five days now. You had us worried."  
  
"I was worried about you and the Misses so I went out looking for you. I found you just out side of town passed out and I carried both of you back here. Just don't tell Kaoru that part of me being worried for her." Sano smiled as me got up and walked off. "Megumi can you come out here with me for a moment. I think Kaoru wants some time alone with him."  
  
"Ok. I'll come back later to check up on you."  
  
"Kenshin, Please don't leave me again. I wouldn't be able to handle it if you did that to me again." Kaoru placed her hand on Kenshin's scare and looked into those new confidant eyes of his. "I love you Kenshin and your home is here with me now."  
  
"Please call me Shinta now, my old names no longer have meaning to me." Kenshin placed his hand on top of hers. "And I love you too..."  
  
"And if you try to leave again I will have to use some of that Hiten style on you." Kaoru laughed softly and kissed Shinta on the forehead and then laded down beside him. Everything was perfect to her and she wouldn't change a thing.  
  
AN- I have a different ending and I think I will add that Ch as a bonus for you guys. Thanks you for sticking through my bad English and all. I hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
